Cloudy and a Chance of Meatballs: 3D
History Sony Animation Pictures started to make a short film of Cloudy and a Chance of Meatballs (fake). The company agreed to make an area for Sony Animation. There are only two rides. Construction began in 2015 and finished in the middle of 2015. Its a 3D theater with special effects. There are 200 seats and in each 10 row. Queue You will enter the entrance of the ride. You will pass by ice cream polar bears. You will also pass by watermelonphants and shrimpanzees. You will wait in the line near the Order Up Theater. After 7 minutes, you will get your 3D glasses and enter a room. Preshow Flint comes out of the screen. He says that more disasters are coming. He shows Swallow Falls in food version. Sam also comes out saying that these food animals and creatures are coming to our base. Flint tells about the story that they are living in Swallow Falls. Berry disturbs Steve behind Flint and Sam. Berry squirts jelly at the screen. Then Steve starts licking the screen. Earl, Tim, Brent, and Manny come out with Steve's saliva on the screen. Earl says that maybe they should start the film. Flint also says that they will be right back. He leaves out and the scene ends. You will enter the theater. You will be seated down and instructed that it will start in 1 minute. Then the curtains open and you will put on your glasses. Ride/3D Film Flint looks at the screen with shock. He says Hi to the seaters and then he runs away. The food animals ran behind him with the seats going up and down. A chocolate volcano erupts. Marshmellows blow out with hot chocolate on top. The marshmellow blows at the screen, making 3D effect. Flint communicates to Sam that he is escaping a huge eruption. Sam says to hold on, she is coming. Flint keeps on running. A marshmellow smashes a shrimpanzee. Flint stops on a river. He tries to find a raft. He builds a raft with celery sticks and chocolate coated straws. He uses a Huginator Blaster. He blasted the sticks and straws. He rides on it with the animals. Until then, a huge chocolate tsunami comes riding down. Flint screams until Earl saves him with Brent and Manny saving the animals. Flint tells them where is Sam. Earl says that Sam is in a extreme situation. Then they run to Sam, making motion effect. Flint makes it. Sam was stuck in a cookie crumb earthquake. A cookie flies to the screen but gets destroyed by Steve. Berry karate chops the cookies. Sam says that the earthquake is 9.2 magnitude. Flints grabs a Easy Cheese can and sprayed cheese on the cookie cracks. Then he sprays cheese at the screen, making cheese smell effect. He grabs Sam and runs out. Flint stops when a tornado appeared. A scatter of food flied around the tornado. Flint remembers the last time he went inside of one. He tells everyone that they are going in. Flint runs into it. AHHHHHH! Flint starts flying around. He gets inside of it and dodges a cracker blade. He also dodges nacho cheese splatter, making water effect. Sam and the friends start flying through cars, slides, and signs. Flint flies over a ice cream blizzard. Flint says that how much close are they. Sam says that they are almost close. A ice cream splats to the screen, making 3D effects and water. Flint starts running more. Tim comes out fishing with cucumbers. Flint and the others were surprised for the magic of disaster. Tim takes out a bottle of something to the screen. Flint thanks his dad and takes out the magic. The disaster disappear. The food animals were safe at last. Berry dances by a beat. Flint starts dancing too. Then everyone started to dance. After that, they were in the lab, partying. Flint and Sam were outside in the night sky. Sam says that its starting to be fun with him. Flint laughs about it. Then they both sighed. They started to kiss. Brent comes out saying if they are going to party. They both got in. Everyone was dancing. Flint says that its going to be a awesome day until Berry squirts jam at the screen, making it end. After Ride You will take our your glasses and put the glasses in the recycle. You can listen to the Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 song. You can go to the Order Up Diner